Solar cells are photo voltaic cells that may be used to convert solar energy into electrical energy. Such solar cells may contain a p-n junction. Exposure of such a p-n junction to solar energy may result in a potential difference developing across the p-n junction. Such a potential difference may generate a current in a circuit in which the solar cell may be included.